Super Ultra Monkey Form
by Snow3
Summary: The best damn parody of DBZ to date, excluding some random guys and Va Style. Includes drug use, foul language and other thing not suitable for you young people.


Chapter 1

Our story starts out in outer space where a very ugly pink space pod is flying through the emptiness. We slowly see what's inside. It looks as if one of the '80's hair band's lead singer is in there, but no it's a large thing with lots of hair. The things starts to move, it has a hair band on top of it's head which is shoving its hair in front of it's eyes like cousin It. 

The ship's onboard computer starts to speak, " We will be arriving on Earth in 20 minutes."

The large hairy thing starts to speak, " Ahh damn it you think they could have made these seats more comfortable for long journeys, the last thing I need before I'm gonna fight someone is a pain is my ass literally. God I gotta crap I can't go in my armor it'll make me look bad, I've been holding it in ever since I left. They could've put a bathroom or something' in here. That's just great, biggest evil empire in the galaxy and we can't afford a toilet."

******

A large green figure is seen meditating on a stool in front of a tree. The stool starts to shake and wobbles back and forth, then eventually tipping over. The large green man falls to the ground. He starts to speak, "AHHH I hate when that happens, why is it always happening to me? Just because I'm green doesn't mean I'm mean"

He then sees a large pink fiery object in the sky. He follows it with his eyes where it eventually hit's the ground and causes a large explosion. He then uses his power to fly and takes off to the area of the crash.

******

The large green man lands on the ground a couple feet away. He sees the large pink space pod and wonders 'What kind of faggot is this?', but doesn't say it aloud. The space pod door opens and then the large hairy being steps out. He looks up and then pushes the hair out of his eyes. He then asks, "Who or what are you?"

The green man answers back, "My name's Picklehoe, but that doesn't concern you. My question to you is are you a queer?"

The hairy thing answers back, "Umm…………?" And then uses a Ki blast to knock the green man, named Picklehoe, on the ground. By that time Picklehoe was knocked unconscious. The large hairy thing put some sort of device over his eye and started to tap buttons on the side. He then said, "Now where's my cousin Toku?" He then makes a noise that sounds like a confirmation and then starts off in the direction he was looking.

******

Toku is on his way to his master's house on a flying cloud with a hat with a ball on top behind his feet. The cloud is all over the air. Left, right, up, down it's going in all directions. A small island comes into view with a small house on it. Toku arrives at his master's house and to his surprise all his childhood friends are there. He hops off the cloud with the hat in his hand. He greets everyone with a Hello and a hug. He then makes an announcement to everyone. He raises the hat into the air and says, "I would like you all to meet my son."

They all stare strangely at him and they all say in unison "TOKU ARE YOU BAKED AGAIN?"

He starts to laugh hysterically and cannot stop. He falls on the ground and after his good laugh he says, "No." They all know he is lying and start to yell at him. But then Toku's gaydar goes off. He can sense a gay presence coming at a high speed. Toku's little pre maturely bald friend, Filin, sees a large hairy thing coming at them in the sky. They all tense up and the thing lands on the island.

The being starts to speak, "Come with me Toku, I'm your hippie cousin, Hipitz, and you are a Bakean. I want you to join us in our quest to devirginize every male rectum in the universe.

Toku replied, "Ahhh………no."

Hipitz started again, "Well if you won't join us I'll take your son. Ahh wait where's your son?"

Toku then says, "Ahh right there that hat."

Hipitz replies, "Umm if that's what you call a son you must be stoned."

Toku then says, "How'd you know?"

Hipitz starts to speak again, "Ahh lucky guess or maybe you're an idiot." Hipitz then starts to move towards Toku. Hipitz then knees him in the stomach. Everyone watching is in aw. Toku is on one knee with his hand on the ground searching for air, but the whole time he is thinking 'Hehe they're gay. Oh crap if my cousin is gay does that mean I am too? Ahh no crap I gotta stop tokin'' Hipitz then starts walking towards the hat. He picks it up and says, "If you want to see your so called son? Again then come and rescue him."

End of chapter 1


End file.
